The specific aims of the NAACCR Annual Conference are to support a high-quality scientific meeting that provides an educational opportunity for the entire cancer surveillance community regarding scientific advances and emerging methodologies; increases interaction and networking throughout the U.S. and Canada on a broad variety of critical topics; provides an opportunity for cancer surveillance scientists to present and share research results, operations tools, and methodologies; recognizes the achievements in cancer surveillance through certification and annual awards; stimulates national and international communication and cooperation across health disciplines to encourage development and integration of cancer surveillance systems; and maintains consensus development of standards used in all central cancer registries. NAACCR achieves these aims by careful program planning employing a Program Committee consisting of international experts, and monitoring annual program evaluations. Annually, the conference content includes the most important new topics in cancer surveillance and provides a forum for discussion of new findings and methods. Cutting edge science, integrated into a successful meeting format, coupled with strong meeting management have formed the foundation of our high quality annual scientific meeting since 1987. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NAACCR Annual Conference Project Narrative NAACCR has hosted the most influential and informative scientific conference for cancer registry professionals in state-based cancer registries since 1987. The NAACCR Annual Conference is attended by 400 cancer registry professionals from across North America drawing from 65 central cancer registries, cancer surveillance organizations and universities. It is the largest meeting of its kind for staff of state-based cancer registries to learn new techniques, exchange information, and develop efficient and cost-effective work practices. The Conference is developed by and for cancer surveillance professionals to learn about the latest trends, acquire new skills, share research findings, and improve public health.